


Where the world is impossibly still

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [50]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beds, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The whole atmosphere surrounding them was almost unreal, dim as an ember, blurred, and it completely disappeared when Yaotome focused himself on the younger.Yuto was smiling, and Hikaru knew why. Far from being the romantic one, it still struck his ego whenever he read that sort of adoration into the elder’s eyes. Hikaru didn’t mind, and granted that to him willingly.





	Where the world is impossibly still

**Title:** Where the world is impossibly still

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 592

 **Prompt:[72\. Dim as an ember](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [25 – Gazing into each other’s eyes](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 Days OTP Challenge. Title’s from Sting’s “Until”.

 

They could’ve used the time to tell each other a million things.

The concert, a few hours before, had been great. It had been one of the funniest in the past few weeks, and Hikaru was sure Yuto felt the same.

They could’ve commented how Yamada had thrown a fit right before the beginning when he had misplaced his costume, they could’ve said something about how Kei had definitely missed a couple of keys during the Jump Band segment.

They could’ve spent hours and hours talking, but neither of them felt like it, not yet.

Hikaru was lying flat on the bed, his head turned to get a better look at his boyfriend.

Yuto was on his side, his arm bent under his head as a pillow, his eyes incredibly serious, focused.

They were looking at each other. Hikaru had been gazing at Yuto’s dark eyes for what felt like ages, and he felt as if he could’ve spent just as long doing it.

The whole atmosphere surrounding them was almost unreal, dim as an ember, blurred, and it completely disappeared when Yaotome focused himself on the younger.

Yuto was smiling, and Hikaru knew why. Far from being the romantic one, it still struck his ego whenever he read that sort of _adoration_ into the elder’s eyes. Hikaru didn’t mind, and granted that to him willingly.

“Are you quite done?” Yuto asked Hikaru after a few more minutes, his smile resembling more a grin right now.

“Not yet.” the elder replied, stretching his arm so that Yuto would take the hint and get closer.

Nakajima rolled his eyes, but in the end he made the effort of moving to lay his head on his boyfriend’s arm, their bodies now pressed together.

“I'm actually close enough that if you keep staring at me your head is going to ache.” Yuto pointed out, satisfied.

“I’ll take my chances.” Hikaru shrugged. “Besides, I wasn’t the only one staring, was I?”

Yuto sighed, shaking his head.

“I feel a little bit you, right now.” he admitted. “I don’t know what it is. I just can't help it.” he winced. “Does it always feel like this? Because it sucks a little.”

Hikaru burst out laughing, then he leant forward to press a kiss to the younger’s forehead.

“Most of the times. When you’re not being a brat or especially annoying.” he pretended to think about it. “Which, actually, might just be most of the times.”

Yuto pulled away as quickly as he had gotten close, and sat up on the bed.

“Fine, then. Moment’s gone.” he said, crossing his arms and averting his eyes from his boyfriend.

Hikaru chuckled and got behind him; he brought a hand to his chin and gently forced him to turn his head around again.

“Look at me, Yuto.” he murmured. “I don’t care how awkward it makes you feel or how much fun you make of me. I’ll keep gazing into your eyes forever, because it’s who I am. And I’ll settles for what little times I’ll catch you gazing back.”

It was a classic situation during which Yuto would’ve started mocking him, but something that night prevented him from doing just that.

“I’ll make it as you’ll always catch me gazing back.” he replied, as serious as he could manage.

They laid back down on the mattress, both on their sides and facing each other, knowing there was nothing else to say, and that they could resume the gazing and go on as long as they could make it last.


End file.
